


冰糖葫芦甜不甜

by south_autumn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/south_autumn/pseuds/south_autumn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	冰糖葫芦甜不甜

#ooc预警

“好了谢谢两位老师，大家休息两个小时我们再拍下一组吧！”

张九龄手里拿着那根为了拍摄而给他们准备的冰糖葫芦，给摄影师和其他工作人员道谢，王九龙跟在后面已经开始吧唧吧唧的吃了，鼓着腮帮子说道具组买的比上个星期他在家楼下买的还好吃。

“你是饿鬼转世还怎么着，人家摄影小哥刚放下器材你就往嘴里塞了。”师哥走进化妆间的时候白了他一眼，手里那根糖葫芦一口没吃。

王九龙咬下最后一颗，凑到张九龄耳边，“饿了嘛，不吃糖葫芦还能吃啥呀？”

朝夕相处这么多些时日张九龄怎么可能听不出他第一黄捧的弦外之意。他恶狠狠的瞪着身后的人咬牙切齿的说了句“你别乱来”。

休息时间化妆间没人，而且拍了一整个早上其他人都吃午饭去了，就只有他们两人。王九龙从师哥背后环抱着，压低了身子把头靠在人家肩膀上。

“师哥，我饿——”

又低又苏的声音在耳边撒娇这谁受得了，加上镜子里倒映着一米九三萨摩耶楚楚可怜的眼神，张九龄看着镜子伸手摸摸狗头。

“这不午饭时间了吗，等我脱了这外套就去吃哈。”他把手里的冰糖葫芦塞到王九龙手上，“帮我拿着。你要真饿你就吃了吧，刚拍摄的时候被你咬过我也嫌弃。”

王九龙接过了那插着六颗糖葫芦的串，看着张九龄把那件加绒外套脱下来。他咬了一颗，心里突然升起了不好的念头。

要是把里衬也脱下来就好了。

“老大。”他嘴里含着糖葫芦叫了一声，等张九龄回过头的时候立马揽住对方的腰，趁着亲吻对方嘴巴微微张开的时候把糖葫芦渡到了张九龄嘴里。

“你有病吧！”被亲得嘴巴黏糊糊的师哥气急败坏，一边嚼着嘴里的东西一边往王九龙肩膀挥了一拳，“你不要给我搞什么倒霉花样我告儿你。”

王九龙圈在人家腰上的手没有要放开的意思，另一只手甚至上去解开了第二颗纽扣，把冰糖葫芦横叼在嘴上。

“倒霉花样多着呢。”

张九龄最怕这种意味深长忠奸莫辨的笑容，每次王九龙一笑成这样准没好事。但按目前的情况来看他比较担心那剩下的糖葫芦会把人家的衣服弄脏。

“要不你先把这东西吃完，或者是搁一边去吧。”

王九龙解完最后一颗纽，拿掉了嘴边的糖葫芦，“不，没了它就不好玩了。”

“？？！”

如果这个时候有人问张九龄最后悔的事是什么，他一定会说是把冰糖葫芦交到王九龙手上。

“你爷爷的我警告你不要……喂！喂！你干什么！”

更衣室里毫无衣物遮蔽的人被摁在墙上，王九龙在双指肆意翻腾的同时用牙把棍上剩下五颗糖葫芦拉到了尖端，裹着棍子上那尖尖的角。

这样就不会把人伤着了。

“你有病吧一边做一边吃。”自暴自弃的师哥两只手臂往上举，一副慵懒的样子等着被伺候。嗐，有些人嘴上说着不要其实不过是欲拒还迎。

王九龙舔了舔手里的冰糖葫芦，再以沾满了糖浆的舌尖给师哥胸前的小豆子宠幸，“哇，老大的胸是甜的。”

“我可去你的吧！”

他在张九龄的身前一路从胸脯亲到肚脐眼儿，最后停在了那个坚挺的玩意儿前面。

张嘴含着那个看着挺大却比自己小了点的东西，王九龙开启了吃冰淇淋模式。舔、咬、吸、打转，把张九龄弄得咬着下唇不敢让自己发出声音。

“哥你要是受不了你就叫吧，憋着不好。”

“我要喊了出来我张九龄一世英名就冲屎坑里了。”张九龄才不敢。这更衣室一看就知道完全没有隔音效果，门下的缝儿甚至可以看得见里边人的腿，“哥哥的鸡儿甜吗？”

这么骚的话张九龄能说得出来几率简直和中彩票一样难。每次都要人逼着才能说出口的话今天居然自己脱口而出了。看着王九龙突然一脸惊讶不解的表情他嘚瑟的笑了笑，“刚刚不是说我胸甜吗？”

噢明白了。

“差了点。”王九龙把糖葫芦贴着那象征器官绕了几圈，把人弄得打了个冷颤，再趁着张九龄骂骂咧咧的同时连着两样东西一起塞进嘴里，贪婪的上下吸允。和食物一起把小鸡儿送入爱人口中实在是过分羞耻，张九龄干脆闭着眼睛眼不见为净。

“太甜了师哥。”

”你给我闭嘴！”

同时含着两根不粗不细的玩意儿累嘴巴，王九龙感觉嘴角都快裂了。他抽出了糖葫芦再加快了嘴上的速度，左手往湿润的后穴送进了两根手指。张九龄腿软得差点跌坐在地上，一下没忍住交代了出去，全被师弟用口接住了。王九龙站起身，咬了一颗糖葫芦就着满嘴的东西在老大面前嚼了吞下去，还眯着眼睛说今天的真甜。

张九龄不理解到底王九龙还有多少恶心巴拉的手段还没往他身上使，他只知道从此以后他都不想再吃冰糖葫芦了。

“别再给我搞什么倒霉花样，要操要干赶紧的，一会儿人得进来了。”他翻了个身，正好面对着墙上的全身镜。看着镜子里全身赤裸大汗淋漓的自己不免觉得怪怪的，又把身体翻了回来。谁知道一只大手又把他摁了回去。

“既然转过去了就呆着吧。”

张九龄贴着镜子，从倒影中看着身后的王九龙渐渐消失在视线中，随即伴随而来的的下身一阵熟悉的快感。那是师弟舌尖的湿温，在扩张后的穴口外围打转。他经不起太长时间的挑逗，每一个肌肤上的触碰对他来说都像是求而不得，烈火焚身。王九龙年少气盛，前戏都做了快十五分钟还能忍他也是条汉子。

“嗯别弄了，赶紧进来吧。”王九龙在镜子里看见了师哥不耐烦的模样，“别急呀，好戏才刚开始呢。”

张九龄还没反应过来，就觉得有一种怪异的感觉充斥着下身，和平时王九龙爱往里塞的什么按摩棒核桃手串不一样。 这感觉上比手串大，却又比核桃小。身后的人已经开始拿着手里的东西缓慢的抽插，一点一点的将大半根东西没入师哥体内。

说是感觉很奇怪吧，但无可否认还挺舒服的。张九龄从嘴里吐出来的气把镜子弄蒙了，水气还没来得及消失他又哈了一口气。“那……那啥呀……”

“你刚才给我的东西啊！”使坏的人憋着坏，就是不说那是什么，“你忘了吗？”

贴着镜子的人抬眼看了一下镜子里的人，被快感冲昏了头脑的张九龄大脑无法正常运作。他皱着眉头很努力在想刚才到底给了人家什么东西，下身的刺激却一直在打扰他思考。

“别想了老大，专心点。”

王九龙本想转动糖葫芦的，奈何师哥把糖葫芦吸得太紧了，他能转动的也只是那小棍儿。张九龄渐渐感到不对劲，这一颗颗的感觉是怎么回事。他一手撑着镜子，一手伸到后边去摸，居然摸到一根竹签插进了他的屁股里，顿时就打通了任督二脉似的想起来了。

“我操你大爷的！你快给我拉出来！”

眼看着张九龄自己就要上手去扯，王九龙吓得连忙捉住他的手才制止了悲剧的发生。

“你别一下子把它拉出来，要不然糖葫芦全留里边了！”

没办法，王九龙说的也有道理。要是最后把东西留在里面了他就真的没脸见人了。王九龙也是知分寸的人，师哥的脸红得感觉上往腮帮子抹一点糖稀就能当糖葫芦一口咬下去了似的。他掰着人家的屁股一点一点把糖葫芦拉回出来，但这动作实在太轻太温柔，张九龄又忍不住叫了一声。

“你到底是喜欢还是不喜欢啊？”王九龙嘬了一口肉嘟嘟的屁股，停下了动作，“你要是舍不得我就塞回去了。”

舒服是真舒服，怕也是真害怕。张九龄跺脚扭了两下屁股，“拔出来拔出来！”

得亏最后终于成功把沾了不明液体的东西拉了出来。王九龙伸出舌头舔了舔沾了融化了的糖稀的小屁股，又贪婪的吸了两口，“师哥真甜，师哥连屁股都是甜的。”

“你快别说了你给我闭上你的嘴巴！”

这糖葫芦最后还是被丢进了垃圾桶里。王九龙那个变态本来还想当着他老大的面把糖葫芦全吃掉的，幸好张九龄及时阻止了，要不这沾了不知道多少奇奇怪怪的液体的东西送入口里会有什么后果。

不过应该也不会有什么后果，最多也只是王九龙自己味觉遭殃。

“我他妈的现在感觉全身都是黏的。”张九龄对着化妆间的镜子理了理头发，转身指着一脸无辜的人，“我严重警告你这么变态的东西没有下次，要不然我诅咒你的鸡儿被蚂蚁咬。”

王九龙挠头，面不改色的掐了一下师哥的屁股，“我发誓我下次再这样你的屁股就甜得被蚂蚁钻。”

“你这是什么天杀的毒誓？！”

张九龄正想离开去洗手间一趟，跟在身后的师弟依依不舍的看了一眼垃圾桶里的东西，突然想起了什么不得了的事情。

“老大！”

“别一惊一乍的，”张九龄嫌弃的回过头，“怎么了？”

“你记不记得我刚刚吃了多少颗糖葫芦？”

“我鬼知道。”

“为什么垃圾桶里就剩三颗了？？”

“？？？！！！！”

受害者张九龄表示他这辈子再也不想听到冰糖葫芦这四个大字。


End file.
